To a better future
by robar56
Summary: Ragyo Kiryuin and the life Fibers have finally been defeated. The world is save from destruction and Satsuki Kiryuin has taken over the Kiryuin Conglomerate after the fortunate death of her mother. However there are still challenges to face for the Kill la Kill cast. For Nonon Jakurzure one such challenge is to finally confess her feelings for Satsuki.


To a better Future

 **Synopsis:** Ragyo Kiryuin and the life Fibers have finally been defeated. The world is save from destruction and Satsuki Kiryuin has taken over the Kiryuin Conglomerate after the fortunate death of her mother. However there are still challenges to face for the Kill la Kill cast. For Nonon Jakurzure one such challenge is to finally confess her feelings for Satsuki.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Kill la Kill or any of the characters in it. I'm writing this simply for fun.

* * *

Nonon Jakuzure nervously fidgeted with the hem of her shirt as she rode up the elevator to Satsukis Penthouse. Internally she chastised herself for her lack of nerves, but still the pink haired girl couldn't really help herself. A little voice in the bak of her head was whispering that it wasn't to late to back out yet. Angrily she pushed that voice aside. No. It was high time. Nonon had decided that today would be the day she finally told Satsuki how she really felt about her.

The only female Member of the Elite Four was determined to finally admit to her oldest friend that she loved her. She had loved Satsuki Kiryuin for the longest times. In fact the pink haired girl was pretty certain that she had fallen in love with Satsuki as far back as kindergarten, though she didn't completely understand her feelings back then. Only after hitting puberty did she figure them out. She had always admired and adored Satsuki Kiryuin since that fateful day of Satsukis grand speech about building skyscapers in their hearts. From that day on Nonon always felt happiest at Satsukis side. However when the young Jakuzure reached puberty she started to notice physical things about Satsuki as well. Like her perfectly smooth, marvelously white skin, her silky raven hair, the swell of her budding breasts and those long, elegant and toned legs.

Young Nonon soon concluded that Satsuki Kiryuin was the most beautiful person in the entire world and she also realized that she wanted to hold her friend in her arms, kiss her even and spend the rest of their lives together. That was when she understood that she was hoplessly in love with her best friend. Unfortunately for her the pink haired girl was initially way to embarassed and shy to confess her feelings to Satsuki. Then later the young Kiryuin had let her in on _everything_ about Ragyo and the Life Fibers and Nonon didn't have the heart to tell Satsuki how she felt. After all the other girl was already carrying the weight of the world on her shoulders as well as having to endure the worst kind of abuse from her wretched mother. It would have just been selfish to unload her own feeling on Satsuki as well, as far as Nonon was concerden. Not to mention that there was the very real threat of either or both of them ending up dead for secretly opposing Ragyo. So Nonon kept quiet hoping with all her heart for a better chance in the future.

One that had seemingly finally arrived. Ragyo Kiryuin, that despicable witch, was finally dead, much too late for Nonons tastes but still. The Life Fibers, aside from those within Ryuko, were all destroyed and Honnoji Academy had been closed down for a good five months by now. The risk of either Nonon herself or Satsuki being murderd anytime had drastically decreased, mostly due to the fact that anyone that could even hope to stand a chance against either of them in battle was by now dead or on friendly terms with them. Thanks to these facts Nonon woke up this moring and decided that the time was as good as it was going to get for her to confess her feelings for Satsuki.

Before she could change her mind again she had called her childhood friend and asked to meet her in person. The new CEO of Revocs had gladly agreed which lead Nonon here into the elevator, which was still slowly climbing up to Satsukis penthouse suite overlooking the city. The young Kiryuin woman had bought it after closing Honnoji Academy and moved into it right away. Due to Ragyos death Satsuki did actually inherit the humongous Kiryuin mansion as well, however she never cosidered the mansion her home and completely avoided it along with the traumatic memories that lurked in the godforsaken building. Only once did Satsuki set foot into it since the end of the Life Fiber conflict. And that was only to make certain that no more stray Life Fibers were still hidden away there.

With a loud "ding" the Elevator finally opened its doors and Nonon stepped into the corridor. There she couldn't help but smirk at the sight of Ira Gamagori, dressed in an immaculate black suit that just barely managed to contain his bulging muscles, standing guard with two more security agents. With a friendly nod he greeted his former comrade in war: "Jakuzure, it's always good to see you."

Sincerly Nonon replied: "You too Gama. How's it going."

"Nothing out of the ordinary." Answered Gamagori and shrugged: "Please go on in. Lady Satsuki is already awaiting you."

The pink haired musician just smiled. Despite the fact that Satsuki had told all of her Elite Four that they could refer to her simply by her first name after the defeat of Ragyo Gamagori stubbornly insisted on adressing her as Lady Satsuki even in private. The others were less formal in private gatherings but still insisted on the more formal Lady Satsuki in public. Even Nonon herself did the latter. Old habits just died hard. Privately she had no problem with adressing Satsuki with her first name though since she had always been allowed to do that.

Directly after Ragyo had been defeated Satsuki had actually dismissed all of the Elite Four from her service, no longer having a goal to strife towards. Reluctantly the four student councilors had all made plans for their future. Plans that were dismissed when Rei Hoomaru attacked Honnoji Academy on it's last day. That attack had snapped Satsuki out of her lack of purpose and she decided to use her power to make the world a better place. Instead of just shutting Revocs and all other corporations and assets of the Kiryuin Conglomerate down as she initially planned Satsuki decided to take over after all. Only the ethically questionable divisions of the Conglomerate were shut down, which still was quite a number of them to be fair, and the others were repurposed to suit Satsukis new goals.

When the young Kiryuin decided on that course of action the Elite Four immediately approached her and wanted to serve her again. Plesantly surprised by their undying loyalty even after having already saved the world Satsuki eventually agreed. So now Gamagori continued to function as Lady Satsukis impenetrable shield as her chief of security. Inumuta had, how else could it be, taken over as head of the IT department of the entire Kiryuin Conglomerate. Meanwhile Sanageyama was, suprisingly enough, competently running the sports article section of the REVOCS company. Nonon herself was now overseeing the marketing and PR efforts of REVOCS. Which to be honest had been tough work at first.

After the last CEO of REVOCS had colaborated with alien parasites in a bid to devour all of humanity and blow up the entire planet REVOCS public image had understandably been at a record low. Fortunately in wake of Ragyos plans the company still had a complete monopoly on clothing articles which left people little to no choice but to buy REVOCS brand clothing for the first three months after the Life Fibers defeat. Only after that competition started to slowly spring up again. By then Nonon had already managed to to elevate the companys public image back to acceptable levels again. The young Jakuzure had managed that with a campaing that involved stressing the fact that the new CEO Satsuki Kiryuin had been fighting for the survival of humanity from the start and was in fact instrumental to the defeat of the Life Fibers. She had Satsuki do quite a few of her dramatic and awe inspiring speeches. That and she made it a point to publically promise that REVOCS would gladly pay reparations to all the areas of Japan that suffered during the Life Fiber conflict, such as Osaka. By now REVOCS position was somewhat secured again with a good 74% of the worldwide clothing still being produced by it with no signs of further decline in the foreseeable future. The company even still managed to make a slight profit despite all of the reparations it paid. Once those were out of the way it would do extremely well again. The job also had the more than welcome side effect that Nonon saw Satsuki pretty much every day during work, which was a huge plus as far as the musician was concerned.

The young Jakuzure woman stepped into Satsukis living room. Her longtime crush was currently relaxing in a comfy chair, sipping a cup of Sorois tea. As usual Nonon was taken in by Satsukis beauty. Here in the confines of her home the young head of the Kiryuin clan was wearing simple Jeans and a withe blouse as opposed the white suits, resembling her student council president uniform, she usually wore to press conferences and other work related events. Nonon had to admit that she had actually preferred Satsuki with long hair but still it wasn't like the shoulder lenght cut looked bad on her. She was still as stunning as ever.

Having heared her childhood friend enter, Satsuki looked up and genuinely smiled at Nonon: "Nonon, it's always a pleasure to see. Especially outside of work."

The pink haired girl's heart leapt at seeing that smile on her best friends face. Ever since Ragyo had died and Ryuko had turned out to be Satsukis presumed dead sister, the raven haired Kiryuin had started to smile more often. And sincere smiles at that, not just amused smirks, like the ones she dished out as the totalitarion ruler of Honnoji Academy. In general Satsuki seemed happier than than ever before. Admittedly that wasn't so surpising given the thoroughly unhappy childhood. Not that the teenage years were much better, as Nonon knew. Her face involuntarily scrunched up in anger for a brief moment as unhappy memories of earlier years reared their ugly head inside the pink haired girls mind:

* * *

[Flashback. Imagine the following scene in sepia tones like the flashbacks in the anime.]

 _On a nice, sunny Saturday morning 12 year old Nonon Jakuzure was standing outside the Kiryuin mansion and was tentatively pressing the doorbell. Desipite having visited the place often before in order to spend time with her best friend Satsuki the pink haired youth couldn't help but feel somewhat overwhelmed and intimidated by the pure size of the complex. Not that her own parents were poor or anything. Quite the opposite. As one of REVOCS most important business partners they were, as the saying went, flithy fucking rich. However even their luxurious masion just outside town was completely outclassed by the sheer size and opulence of Ragyo Kiryuins home._

 _Well, the pink haired girl guessed that came with the Kiryuin Conglomerate being the most powerful organization on earth. While Nonon pondered these things, not for the first time, the door, or more fittingly the Gateway due to its size, of the Kiryuin estate opened. And then Nonon had to shield her eyes as a shining rainbow-colored glow emerged from within. After her eyes took a few moments to adjust to the sudden multicolored brightness, the young Jakuzure gazed up in awe at the figure of Ragyo Kiryuin._

 _The tall matriarch of the Kiryuin clan was clad in a white dres, that showed a lot of cleaveage and would have looked slutty on most women. Lady Ragyo somehow managed to look regal in it. Her rainbow colored, brightly shining hair fanned out behind her head like a halo. Again not for the first time Nonon wondered how she made it shine like that. Today the CEO of the REVOCS company and head of the Kiryuin Conglomerate seemed to be in an excellent mood, as already evidenced by the fact that she deemed it worthy of her time to open the door herself instead of letting one of the countless servants do it. Furthermore she was smiling pleasantly and seemed to be radiating with satisfaction in addition to her usual radiating of rainbow colored lights. No matter how often Nonon saw Ragyo Kiryuin she still was taken by the older womens presence every time. It was no secret from whom Satsuki had inherited her natural charisma and intensity of personality. Though Satsuki was still much more beautiful as far as Nonon was concerned._

 _With a smile Ragyo adresed the short pink haired girl: "Oh, little Nonon. How nice to see you. I presume you are here to see my dearest Satsuki?"_

 _Nodding eagerly Jakuzure replied: "Yes auntie Ragyo. Is she home?"_

 _"Certainly my dear. She just finished taking a bath. She should be back in her room by now." The Kiryuin Matriarch answered: "I trust you know the way? You have been over often enough before."_

 _Happily the pink haired girl confirmed: "Yeah sure. Thanks auntie Ragyo."_

 _With that Satsukis mother stepped aside and invited the girl inside. After a few minutes of navigating hrough the endless hallways of the mansion Nonon finally was in front of her best friends room. She wondered what she could do today with Satsuki. Hopefully something fun. Satsuki did need to smile more often. Her default expression seemed to be a frown. To be fair though her overall cool, collected and sometimes downright terrifyingly intense demeanor was what actually made Nonon really admire Satsuki in the first place all those years back in kindergarten. Still, since then Nonon had come to immensly enjoy the rare occasions when Satsuki let her guard down and smiled around her as well. It only ever happened when they were alone and it did warm Nonons heart that apparently she was the only one that Satsuki let look behind the iron walls she had built around herself. Unfortunately Nonon had noticed that recently the rare smiles from Satsuki had become increasingly rarer still._

 _Occupied with those thoughts the pink haired youth promptly forgot common decency and barged into Satsukis expansive room without knocking: "Hey Satsuki, do you want to hang out maybe..."_

 _On the big, queen sized bed the young Kiryuin girl with shoulder lenght black hair shot up from her bed and turned towards Nonon much faster than any normal human should be able to. Her motions nothing but a blur to Nonons eyes._

 _Startled by the sudden movement the shorter girl took a step back and raised her hands in a calming gesture. Feeling a bit guilty she apologized: "Oh, sorry Satsuki. I didn't mean to scare you. Sorry I should have knock..." The rest of her words were forgotten when she got a first good look at her friend. Something was very wrong here._

 _Satsukis eyes were reddened and puffy. Moisture was still bordering their edges and two streaks webt down the raven haired girls cheeks strongly indicating that she had been crying. That couldn't be right Satsuki Kiryuin_ _ **never**_ _cried. She was the toughest person Nonon had ever known. What could possible make her cry?_

 _As the pink haired girl stared at her friend in complete and utter shock, Satsuki became aware of how she looked and quickly wiped the rest of her tears away. Within mere moments facial expression had taken on her usual calm demeanor: "Oh, Nonon. It's nice to see you. Of course I'd like to hang out."_

 _Hesitating slightly Jakuzure nonetheless decided to ask: "Uhm... Satsuki... are you alright?"_

 _"Of course I am. Why would I not be?" retorted the young Kiryuin, her yoice as firm and confident as ever. To confirm as much sge smiled at her oldest friend. It was a pretty convinving smile. Most people would have taken it for real. However Nonon could immediately recognized it as fake. After all she prided herself on being the only one that could get legitimate smiles out of Satsuki Kiryuin. Yes, maybe the other kids teasing her about how she had a huge crush on Satsuki were on to something, so what? Anyways the smile Satsuki was giving her right now was nont genuine. She could tell that much._

 _Fidgeting nervously the pink haired girl refused to drop the subject: "Well, you just looked like you had been crying. So I guess something is botherign you. And if it is enough to make_ _ **you**_ _cry I guess it must be something really serious because you are the strongest person I know and I have never seen you cry before. Not even that one time when you broke your toe. Well since I'm your friend I want to help you. Whatever it is. Is ther something I can do to help Satsuki."_

 _The taller girl just stared the her smaller friend friend for a few seconds then suddenly without waring she broke out in open she tried to stopped the tears and turned away. Between sobs she managed to choke out: "Sorry. You shouldn't see me like this."_

 _Seeing her friedn (and crush) so upset Nonon was standing right next to her in a flash comfortingly squeezd her friends hand with her own. Initially that had the complete opposite effect of what Nonon intendet. Satsuki immediatelly tensed and flinched back. Nonon was about to apologizingle remove her hand, however before she Sastukis stance relaxed a bit and she squeezed Nonons hand back so hard it was kind of painful. Nonon beared with it though and in a soothing voic tried again: "Hey Satsuki, don't say that. Something makes you sad or unhappy. That's okay. It'll stay our secret that you cried. I will never tell anyone. But I want to help you anyway I can. So can you please tell me what is wrong?"_

 _A mix of bitter laughter and a sob left Satsukis mouth as she retorted: "Thank you for your concern Nonon. But I fear you can't help me. Nobody can. I will deal with this on my won."_

 _Frowning the pink haired girl answered: "Well I don't doubt for a second that you could. But remember I vowed to always stand at your side. So if something makes you unhappy I want to know so I can help you deal with it. That's what friends are for and I am your friend after all."_  
 _Satsuki turned to face Nonon again and could clearly see the genuine warmth, care and also worry in the shorter girls eyes. With another sob she admitted: "Yes you are. The only friend I have and the best friend I could wish for." Nonon couldn't help but beam at that comment internally. But she quikly focused on the important things again. Satsuki was really upset. That was what was important right now._

 _"So, can you tell me why you are crying?" She asked._

 _Visibly torn the Kiryuin debated internally for a few more moments before she finally relented: "You must never tell anyone what I'm about to tell you."_

 _"Anything for you Satsuki." The pink haired girl agreed without hesitation._

 _Satsuki took a deep breath and then with a last suspicious look around, as if she feared someone listening, started: "Alright, I was crying because just before you came over I was having a bath in the grand bathhouse... " Her voice for her part was just puzzled._

 _"So...?" She just asked in confusion. Her friend wiped another tear away, steeled herself and continued: "And my mother... she joined me. She does that occasionally. And... when... she does, she... she... " Satsukis entire body was trembling now and fresh tears were freely streaming down her face. Eventually she managed to finish her sentence: " she touches me."_

 _Nonons face went completely white as all color drained from it. Icy dread spread throughout her entire body and made her blood run cold. She might just have been no older than 12 but she was mature enough for her subconcious mind to immediately understand what Satsuki was implying. Still her conscious mind initially refused to accept such a horrible thing. So she couldn't help but dumbly question: "What?... What... do you... mean with.. she touches you?"_

 _The young Kiryuins face turned into an odd mix of pain, shame, disgust and unbridled fury as she angrily exclaimed: "She... she touches me in places that no mother has any business touching their own child. She touches me... sexually. It's not really painful or anything, and she doesn't injure me or something along those lines but I don't want it. It makes me feel sick. It makes me feel helpless. It makes me feel dirty and disgusting and no matter what I do, it is as if, no matter how long I continue washing myself afterwards, there is still filth clinging to my body. The whole thing makes me want to vomit. And I can't even resist because that just makes her angry. I hate all of it so much. I hate it and_ _ **I hate her**_ _."_

 _After that outburst Satsuki just broke down sobbing again. Before even processing what she just heard completely Nonon automatically hugged her emotionally tormented friend gently and rocked her back and forth soothingly. Sastuki normally not a fan of body contact, for reasons that were becoming frightingly clear to Nonon, just weakly clung to the shorter girl still crying. Meanwhile Nonons brain finally wrapped itself around what she had just learned. To say she was utterly horrified would have been an undersatement._

 _"Oh my god! Satsuki that is horrible! How long has this been going on?" She asked with trepidation._

 _"Since a little longer than a year." Came the strained response from the Kiryuin heiress. The cold dread inside Nonon somehow intesified. Satsuki had endured sexual abuse from her own mother since over a year. No wonder she smiled less and less with every passing week. In that instant all the adoration and respect for Ragyo Kiryuin that the young Jakuzure had habored vanished into nothingness. They were replaced with a completely new feeling. Hatred. Buning rigteous hatred. She had never felt it before. Sure she said she hated things or people before, like the guy that had constantly made fun of her pink hair in kindergarten or bad music but that hadn't really been hatred, just annoyance. But at this very moment Nonon for the first time felt real hatred. Hatred burning with the intensity of a thousand suns. How dared that rainbow haired bitch to do something so despicable to her precious Satsuki. That, to Nonon was utterly unvorgivable. Just barely did she fight down the urge to storm of on the spot to presonally claw Ragyos eyes out._

 _Satsuki needed her now first. Ragyo would pay later. With that in mind she calmed herself down and gently let go of Satsuki. With calm but absolutely determined vocie the pink haired girl decided: "Alright. We need to get you out of here immediatelly Satsuki. Pack whatever you need we'll leave right away."_

 _The other girl blinked in confusion and asked: "What? Where would I then?"_

 _Without hesitation Nonon offered: "We are going home to my place. If my parents find out about this, they won't stand for it, no matter how much money they earn from dealing with your mom. You can stay with us and be safe, while my parents contact child protective services or something."_

 _At taht suggestion Satsuki turned pale and yelled in panic: "No! Don't tell your parents. Nobody else must know. Nobody!"_

 _"What? Are you insane?" Gaped a incredulous Nonon Jakuzure: "Satsuki, we have to tell someone! You can't keep living with that disgusting excuse for a human being that is your mother. She is hurting you. As your friend I won't leave you here with her for a second longer. Go pack your stuff and let's go already. I'll drag you out myself if I have to."_

 _Seemingly desperate Satsuki just tried to dissuade her further: "No, you don't understand, please. You can't tell anyone."_  
 _Sighing Nonon insisted: "Look, Satsuki. I think I get it. You Probably feel ashamed by it and that's why you don't want anyone else to know. But seriously you shouldn't be ashamed. It's not your fault. The only one that should feel ashamed is your bitch of a mother. So let's get you out of this hellhole and make sure that she get's what she deserves. A nice long stay in prison where creepy pedophiles like her belong."_

 _To Nonons puzzlement Satsuki replied by snapping at her: "Nonon listen: this isn't about me feeling ashamed or anything like that. I'm trying to protect_ _ **you!"**_

 _The pink haired girl blinked in apparent confusion: "Why would_ _ **I**_ _need protection?"_

 _"Because my mother is a monster." replied the black haired Kiryuin heiress._

 _Nonon just let out a snort and readily agreed: "Well, no shit. After what you just told me I already figured out as much. That's the entire reason why I desperately want to get you as far away from her as possible as soon as possible."_

 _Satsuki gave an exasperated sigh and explained: "No, that's not why she is a monster. Well, at least it is only one of the reasons why she is a monster. But what I'm trying to tell you is that she would literally have you and your family killed if you tried to get me away from her. I appreciate your concern Nonon. It means more than you can imagine to me that you would be willing to help me out like this but I cannot accept because it would be like signing your death sentence. Ragyo would rather kill you than let me get away. Afer all I'm one of her favorite toys and she hates sharing. And I don't want you or your parents to die. You are after my only friend. Please, I beg you: don't get yourself killed on my behalf Nonon. I couldn't life with that. I need you by my side."_

 _The pink haired girl blanched: "The old rainbow Lady would really go so far and... kill someone?"_

 _Her friend just nodded gravely: "She will. I know she has done so before."_

 _Nonon gulped uneasily: "But... Satsuki... I can't just let her continue... molesting... you. You don't deserve that. It's not fair. Maybe we can get police protection if she really is that dangerous. That ought thwart her."_

 _The Kiryuin girl sighed heavily: "I wish it was that easy. But I'm afraid the police can't stop her. She has many connections and other... assets that make her untouchable. Nobody can stand against her and win... yet. Please Nonon promise me to keep this secret. I beg you."_

 _Nonons mouth tasted like ashes as she unhappily wanted to know: "And what about you? Will you have to endure Ragyos abuse for the rest of your life?"_

 _A determined expression spread on Satsukis face. Suddenly bright blinding light was shining from behind her back and she sternly declared. "No. I will not. I will deal with Ragyo Kiryuin myself. One day she will pay for everything."_

 _"Then let me help Satsuki. I will not tell anyone, but I want to help you. You shouldn't have to deal with her alone. Please let me do whatever I can." The young Jakuzure insisted._

 _Frowning Satsuki stated: "I cannot ask that of you. You'd place yourself in danger."_

 _With a forceful hand gesture Nonon persisted: "I don't care. You are my best friend. I should always be at your side no matter what you do and no matter the danger you are woth it. So tell me what is going on and what I can do to help you."_

 _The other girl just stared a her with surprise and a hint of gratitude._

 _"And you are certain I can't covince you otherwise?" Asked Satsuki._

 _"No chance." Affirmed Nonon._

 _Sighing out loud, but internally feeling reliefed, the black haired teen said: "Very well. You better sit down, because it is a long story."_

 _And that day Satsuki told Nonon everything. About Life Fibers about her dead baby sister, about her murdered father and about her plan to one day destroy Ragyo Kiryuin. It was much to take in for the pink haired girl. While she was still processing everything her friend told her: "You don't have to help me. As said you'd be in constant danger and i wouldn't hold a grudge against you for leaving me on my own with this task."_

 _Nonon looked firmly in Satsukis eyes and simply stated: "Satsuki I have already sworn to be by your side and help you build wahtever you wanted all these years ago. I meant it that day. I've never meant anything as sincerly as that promise back then. I certainly am not going to back down from it now. I swear I'll do everything in my might to help you take dwon taht wretched creature that is you mother. Whatever it is you need from me is your. Even if it's just a shoulder to cry on after... you know what."_

 _A genuine smile spread across Satsukis as she warmly thanked her friend: "Tank you Nonon."_

 _And so the first of Satsukis Elite four was oficially recruited, thoguh she had sworn herself to Satsuki much earlier. Nonon threw herself into training of various self-defense classes, as well as some shooting lessons and started to regularily train combat and swordfighting with Satsuki until she was a deadly combatant in her own right, preapring herself for what was to come. Eventuelly the three other members of the Elite Four were recruited and followed them to Honnoji Academy. During all that Nonon had to keep up the facade of being on good terms with Ragyo abd found it increasingly harder and harder to keep the bile out of her vocie whenever she adressed the older woman as "auntie Ragyo". And all the while the guilt gnawed at her. The guilt of leaving Satsuki to suffer at Ragyos hands without doing something against it. She knew that Satsuki was probably right and that it was the only way, but that didn't make her feel better in the slightest._

[End Flashback.]

* * *

Finally Nonon snapped out of those dark thoughts. Ragyo was dead and the only bad thing about that was that it took that bitch so long to finally die. It was over and to finally see Satsuki smile more often and to see her genuinely happy warmed Nonons heart more than anything else.

As perceptive as ever Satsuki had picked up on Nonons short lived mood change for the worse. Raising on of her bushy eyebrows she asked in a concerned voice: "Nonon is everything alright?"

Gently nodding her head Jakuzuere stated: "Yes, I was just thinking about something unpleasant for a few seconds but nothing important." She sat down opposite of her childhood friend and continued: "Everything is alright with me."

The young head of the Kiryuin clan answered: "I'm glad to hear did say that you had something important to tell me. It sounded kind of urgent and when you just seemed so down for a moment I feared that you had some sort of problem."

"No, No... nothing like that... Satsuki." Stammered a flustered Nonon as she blushed in embarassment: "It's not really even urgent. I just wanted to tell you something and I thought today might be as good a day as any."

At this Satsuki did smirk in amusement. The raven haired teen just made an inviting hand gesture and said: "By all means then Nonon. Go ahead. By the way, would you like some tea?"

"No thanks I don't need any tea right now." Nonon quickly answered fearing that accepting the tea would just give her more reasons to stall. She took a deep breath, fought back her nervousness and gathered all her courage. Looking deeply into Satsukis striking blue eyes she slowly but with abolute certainty stated: "Satsuki... I... I love you."

A look of surprise enveloped the face of the yount Kiryuin. "Oh?" was all she managed to retort caught completely off guard by the sudden love confession. Gaining confidence Nonon elaborated: "I love you Satsuki. And I mean that in the romantic way. I think you are the most beautiful woman on the planet and you are the strongest, most determined person I know. You never give up. You always keep fighting for what you think i right and you were my best friend since kindergarten. I shared all my happiest moments with you. I have loved you for a long time but I never got around to tell you that before because you had so much other things on your mind and I didn't want to bother you with my feelings. But I do love you. More than anyone else. Since the Life Fibers are defeated now I wanted to tell you that. And I wanted to ask wether or not you might return maybe just the tiniest amount of my feelings for you. But if you don't I'm okay with that as well. Even if you don't feel the same way about me I'd like to stay your friend."

Satsuki sughed dejectedly and put down her cup of tea. A sad expression emerged on her face. Nonons heart fell at that reaction. That didn't look promising. Well, it wasn't like she had had huge hopes about Satsuki actually returning her feelings. Still it did sting. A lot. As if to confirm Nonons fears Satsuki gently replied: "I... Thank you Nonon. I am flattered that you would think me worthy of your affection. I truly am. However..."

The pink haired musician interrupted her friend with a deep sigh. She tried her best to put on a fake smile and pretend that the answer didn't hurt so much, as she said: "You don't have to continue Satsuki. Like I said: It's okay. You don't feel the same way about me. I honestly didn't have much hopes to begin with but I thought I should at least try even if it was a long shot. Hell, I don't even know wheter or not you were into other girls. Even if you'd probably want someone better than the shortest girl our age."

Suddenly Satsukis sharp voice cut through Nonons self-deprecating rambling: "No!"

Nonon stared at the young Kiryuin in surprise. Looking the pink haired musician in her eyes Satsuki with absolute firmness stated: "Don't ever think you wouldn't be good enough of me. I care about you as well Nonon. You are my oldest and closest friend. And while I do have the other three members of the Elite Four no as well as my sister Ryuko, who I love dearly, neither of those were there for most of my life. You were. Your unconditional friendship helped me endure during the worst of my moments and almost all my happiest memories involve you Nonon. You are without a doubt the most important person in my life. Like I said, I am extremely flattered and grateful that you feel the way you do about me but unfortunately I don't think I can get into a relationship with you because... "

Nonon interrupted her again: "Because you aren't into other girls. I understand that my own preferences aren't very common."

Completely ignoring that Satsuki finished her sentence: "... because you deserve better than me."

Now it was the young Jakuzeres turn to be surprised. She let Satsukis words sink in for a few moments but they made absolutely no sense to her. Eventually her brainsettled on uttering a completely confused: "What?"

Sighing Satsuki explained: "Nonon, you are a beautiful talented woman that cares deeply for her friends and loved ones underneath her sassy exterior. Everyone would be glad to have you at their side. You deserve someone that can make you happy. I'm afraid I'm not really qualified to do that."

Nonons thoughts were racing a mile per hour. Hope was flaring up inside her again. She knew Satsuki since childhood and could read between the other girls lines. If what she was suspecting was right...

"Wait, wait, wait Satsuki, am I understanding this correctly. You for some reason think it wouldn't make me happy to be with you but you actually do return some of my feelings for you?"

Looking down at her lap sadly Satsuki whispered: "Yes I do. All of them in fact. I do love you as well Nonon. Which is why I feel It would be the best for you to bestow your love on someone that can truly make you happy. Someone that ... isn't me."

Still confused the pink haired girl wanted to know: "Why would you be unable to make me happy?"

Balling one of her hands to a fist Satsuki suddenly jumped up from her seat and with a voice full of self-loathing declared: "Because I have serious issues Nonon. You know what... she... what Ragyo did to me for years. She has never broken me, no. Nobody breaks Satsuki Kiryuin. But she has damaged me, maybe beyond repair. I have serious problems with intimacy. I still internally panic whenever someone does as much as casuall touch my shoulder and I have to surpess the urge to flinch whenever that happens with all my willpower. I still have regular nightmares that make me wake up in cold sweat. I'm sure that should we get together you'd like to hold me in your arms, eventually make love to me eventually. I am uncertain if I can bring myself to any of that anytime soon. But you deserve someone that is capable of giving themselves fully to you. Not some damaged girl that has already been tainted by... by... **her**!" The last word was yelled with nothing but pure hatred. "You deserve better than the sloppy seconds of that monstrous witch." Satsuki finished voice still full of self-loathing.

Taken back by that outbreak Nonon just stared at beloved Satsuki for a few moments. Then in an instant she stood up directly facing her friend. Firmly she ordered: "Stop that Satsuki!"

The other girl was visibly surprised by Nonons forceful tone and didn't reply immediately, so the pink haired musician used the chance to say what she wanted to say: "Please don't say such horrible things about yourself. I won't allow it. Nobody is allowed to say something so hurtful to you while I'm around. Not even you yourself. You aren't tainted and I'm not even going to acknowledge the other thing you just said and neither should you ever do as much as think it again."

Satsuki just stared at the agiated Elite Four member and whispered: "Nonon..."

Sighing Nonon visibly calmed down and continued in a much calmer soothing tone: "Alright Satsuki, listen: yes I do know what Ragyo did to you for years. Trust me I hated myself for being unable to do anything about it the entire time. Anyways, I can fully understand that you have problems with intimacy. However that doesn't change a thing about the way I feel about you. You say I could find someone better for me than you? I doubt it. _You_ are the only one I want to be with. The only one I ever wanted to be with. I am certain, you are the love of my life Satsuki Kiryuin. You and nobody else. I love you. I want to be at your side forever. I promise if you accept my love for you we will do things at your pace, however fast or slow that might be. I will never force you to do anything you are uncomfortable with. You alone will decide what you are comfortable with me doing with you. I want you to be happy. You deserve that more than anyone else. And if you let me I will spend the rest of your life by your side making sure that you are."

Having said that Nonon gulped nervously and waited for her beloved Satsukis answer. The oterh girl was openly staring at the musician in disbelief and... was that a slight shimmer of hope Nonon could see in her eyes. Finally Satsuki asked: "You want to say that... despite... everything... despite my psychological problems and all that you still want to be with me?"

Without missing a heartbeat Nonon replied: "Yes. I'm certain we can be happy with each other. Have I ever let you down."

At that the young CEO of REVOCS smiled fondly: "No, you haven't. Not a single time."

Feeling her heart beat faster Nonon decided to go for it: "Well then Satsuki, it's your choice. You now know that I love you and like you admitted, you do love me. So do you want to give _us_ a cahnce?"

Satsuki looked doubtful for a moment but then she spoke up: "I... Nonon you were there for me my entire life. I'm not sure if I would have made it so far without you. I do love you and if you want to be with me despite everything... I would be a fool to decline. Yes I do want to be with you as well. More than anything else right now."

At that Nonons heart skipped a beat before it continued pounding at double the speed in joy. "Oh Satsuki," she cried in happiness: "You have no idea how happy it makes me to hear you say that."

"I think I actually do." replied the other girl with a knowing smile.

Fidgeting nervously Nononinquired: "Hey Satsuki, would it be ok if I took your hand? Only of you want to though. As said I don't want you to feel uncomfortable." To the pink haired girls surprise her new girlfriend did take her hand into her own on her own accord and interlaced their fingers.

Smiling fondly at the shorter girl Satsuki retorted "I never minded _you_ holding my hand Nonon. Just please don't grab it from behind or something when I can't see it's you. That might still stratle me in a... negative way."

"Got it!" confirmed Nonon, enjyoing the feeling of Satsukis elegant fingers interwoven with her own.

After a few moments of the two girls quietly enyoing each others company Satsuki spoke up: "Nonon?" Might I ask a favor of you?"

"Anything." Agreed the young Jakuzure.

"Would you please kiss me?" Satsuki requested.

Nonons jaw dropped and she raised an eyebrow: "S... Satsuki... a... are you sure about that. I mean I don't want to pressure you into anything. I mean I'd love to but are you sure youre ready for that already?"

"To be honest. I have no Idea how I'll react to it" Replied the raven haired Kiryuin: "But I want to try it. So if you want as well please go ahead."

Awkwardly Nonon admitted: "I'll have confess though... I have never kissed anyone before, so chances are high that I have no idea what I'm doing."

At that Satsuki let out little laugh: "Well, you are in good company then because I haven't kissed anyone before either."

Nonon just made a disbeliefing sound. Satsuki shrugged and explained: "Ragyo never was one to engage in actual gestures of genuine affection. Well Nui did want to kiss me a few times but I always told her to get lost. And I never was involved with anyone else either so this will be my first kiss as well."

"Oh great. No pressure then?" mumbled Nonon: "Alright if you really want to.."

Satsuki just nodden and leaned down to her girlfiriends height, closing her eyes. Gatehring all her courage, heart pounding in her ears, Nonon leaned forward until finally her lips pressed against Satsukis inviting ones. The lips of her longtime friend were soft and silky and perfect in ever conceivable way. Tingles ran down Nonons spine and she could swear that her stomach did a little flip. She had often dreamed about this, but reality beat any fantasy. To her surprise Satsuki actually started to kiss back. It was heaven. All to soon the kiss ended and the two girls broke apart. Satsuki looked pensive for a moment before breaking out into a huge smile: "I have to say, I quite enjoyed that."

"That makes two of us." Nonon chimed in. Satsuki squeezed her hand gently.

"Thank you Nonon. For everything." She said.

Nonon just smiled happily at her girlfriend. Finally she was exactly where she had always wanted to be. At Satsukis side, holding her hand. She didn't know what the future would bring. But of one thing she was certain. She and Satsuki would face it together, just like it had always supposed to be. Together they would go into a hopefully better future.


End file.
